dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Empoleon vs King Dedede
Empoleon vs King Dedede is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixty-fifth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 10! Pokemon vs Kirby! Penguins are proud creatures, but which of the penguin royalty will be left with anything to boast about? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The ground shook as King Dedede marched towards an ice castle, en route he subdued of pestering little penguins by throwing Gordos at them and forcing them to flee. But just as he reached the entrance of the castle, something jumped before him. This penguin was much larger than the others, and obviously much stronger. Apparently he was much angrier and braver too as the Pokemon activated Metal Claws and slashed at Dedede who leapt back. He grabbed his hammer and began charging up the Jet Hammer. Empoleon didn't back down, still brandishing his claws. The penguins sprang at each other, royal pride fuelling their actions. Here we go! Metal Claw raked the front of Dedede's hammer and for a split second it appeared the attacks had forced a stalemate but after a second, Dedede's attack threw Empoleon against the side of the wall. The Water/Steel type recovered quickly and opted for an attack from range. Bubblebeam swarmed Dedede, but the king was able to block with his hammer. He then leapt up and attempted to crush Empoleon under his body weight. The Pokemon smirked and then revealed a Whirlpool attack which swept Dedede to a side. As the king picked himself up, Empoleon used his fins sliced into his body, and then slapped him across the ground. In a rage Dedede grabbed the nearest Gordo and launched him at Empoleon. The poor minion flew right into Metal Claw, being cut to ribbons with ease. Dedede inhaled deeply, and despite the efforts of the Pokemon, Empoleon was sucked in. And then quickly spat against a nearby chunk of ice. The whammy became a triple, as Dedede blasted his hammer into the chest of the Penguin Emperor. Empoleon fell into the water, and Dedede bashed his hammer against the ice, daring the Pokemon to reemerge. So it did. Only to be met with a second strike, this time right on the side of the head. Dedede then jumped on the grounded penguin, but this proved to be a part of a plot formed by the water type. As soon as they made contact, Empoleon used Aqua Jet to run Dedede into the ice. He drove him face first across the floor and then delivered Drill Peck before the Penguin King could bring his hammer across. With one great Waterfall attack, Empoleon blasted Dedede through the door of the castle and pursued inside. This time, he was caught when Dedede inhaled a table and spat it into Empoleon's face. The Pokemon staggered and Dedede drove his hammer into the back of the Sinnoh Starter. Slowly picking itself up, Empoleon fired Bubblebeam to keep Dedede at bay. The two penguins then thought alike as they lunged again. Empoleon's fins clashed with the hammer and the two struggled for control of the match. Just as Empoleon seemed to be struggling, he fired a brutal Hydro Cannon right into Dedede's face, stunning him. With the King of Dream Land knocked for six, Empoleon drove his fin across Dedede's neck, cutting the throat. As Dedede sagged, Empoleon used Surf to wash the corpse out of the, no, his ''castle. He then took his place on the throne, triumphant. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Empoleon! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle